


Happy New Year

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Birdflash Oneshots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But He Gets Better, Dick is sad, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Dick is a little upset after what he saw on New Year's at the Watchtower, maybe Wally can hep.originally posted on wattpad on 8/20/2015





	Happy New Year

"Master Richard? Are you awake?"

"Go away, Alfred..."

Alfred paused for about a half a second before knocking again. "I should like to help if I can."

"Mph."

"What was that?" Alfred pulled out his skeleton key.

"YOU CAN'T!!!"

Alfred sighed and opened the door to Dick's bedroom. He'd been in there for at least three days by that point and Alfred didn't have the slightest idea why. Of course, he had his hopes as to what was going on, but he didn't want it to be true if Dick was that distraught.

Dick was laying face down on his pillow. There were tissues all around the room along with various clothes. He was wearing his Robin uniform, so Alfred closed the door. He walked over and sat down next to Dick, patting his back.

"There there, Master Richard. Everything will be alright."

Dick turned over and sat up. Alfred was a little surprised that he had decided to talk so quickly.

"This new year isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Alfred smiled a little in spite of himself. He'd been right. "Now now, I'm sure it's not all bad."

"Oh, it is."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, but I'm going to anyway because you always say it's the smart thing to do and I don't feel like arguing with you right now."

Alfred smiled wider. "Alright, go on then."

Dick sighed. "Okay, so you know how up on the Watchtower Zatanna kissed me and stuff?"

Alfred nodded.

"Well she did it because she saw how I was looking at... Someone else... Who was kissing someone that I wished was me. You get what I'm saying?"

Alfred thought for a moment, then spoke. "I think I do, sir. Miss Zatanna noticed that you couldn't be with who you wanted to be with, so she acted so you wouldn't feel left out."

"Exactly. Except, the person I was jealous of has no idea that I'm jealous of them."

"Ah, now I see the dilemma. Perhaps your visitor will be able to help?"

Dick stood up. "Visitor?"

Alfred walked to the door, opened it, then stopped. "You may want to wash your face and change before you see him. No mask required."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Alfred leave and got dressed. Who could the visitor be? As far as he knew, all of his friends were with their families on break. Or busy with other super-things.

Dick closed his door and slowly made his way to the top of the stairs. He really wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment.

Someone coughed, making Dick look up.

And there he was.

The person Dick least wanted to see.

And yet, somehow, Dick couldn't be mad.

Wally looked up sheepishly as Dick walked down the stairs. It was like he knew what Dick was thinking somehow, but that was definitely impossible. If he knew what Dick was thinking...

"Hey, buddy. You, uh, haven't been returning calls and texts. Alfred said it was alright to come over, so I just... Came over."

Dick smirked. All the easier to hide the pain. "You run all the way from Central?"

"Ha, yeah actually. Working on long distance, it really tones the legs."

Dick snorted and little and Wally laughed. Then, Dick noticed that Alfred was still in the entry way.

"Uh, Alfred? Wally might be here a while."

Alfred nodded. "Of course, Master Richard." He walked by Dick to leave and whispered something in his ear. "I think it would be best for both of you if you told him."

Dick felt himself blush. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, Alfred."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Wally spoke up. "Sooo, your room or mine?"

"But then I have to walk up all those stairs!" Dick protested.

Suddenly, they were back in Dick's room with the door closed.

"You're welcome. Dude, your room is a total sty. Doesn't Alfred clean for you? Never mind, I don't care. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Dick briefly considered lying to him. It wouldn't be easier, Wally could always tell when Dick was lying, but it would mean not having to deal with what Alfred had mentioned.

No, it was better to tell him.

"KF, I got something I need to tell you." Dick looked up into Wally's eyes. He was suddenly right in front of the smaller boy. It made it hard for Dick to think straight.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm jealous of you and Artemis."

Wally's face didn't change at all. "So, what? Do you like her?"

"What? No! I don't even really like her as a friend, she's super annoying and super inexperienced. No offence."

"On the contrary, I'm happy about it."

Dick was taken aback. "You-- you're happy?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted a good excuse not to date her anyway. She's really on me about the whole thing, and I'm really not sure I like her at all."

Dick almost passed out from pure joy. He didn't like her! Oh thank God, he didn't like her.

Wait...

"If you don't like her, why did you kiss her?"

"Because the person I really liked was too far away."

Dick froze. He said person, not girl. Person. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

Dick acted before he could stop himself.

He stood on his tip toes and kissed Wally. They kissed for a full minute, neither of them wanting to break away. Finally, Wally pulled away.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think that would never happen."


End file.
